Perfectly Imperfect
by noscruples
Summary: Cam wants his mommy to be happy and it sets off a chain of events that just might give him what he wants most for Christmas.
1. Chapter 1-Mission Impossible

Cam wants his mommy to be happy and it sets off a chain of events that just might give him what he wants most for Christmas.

A/N – This was just going to be a one shot, but I'm splitting it into two chapters. It's AH, so I screwed with the timeline and events, but you'll get the information you need. Merry Christmas everyone!

By the way, I write JO with model Jason Morgan in mind (just picture with green eyes because most writers have given him that - the actor who played johnny on the show had brownish hair and hazelish brown eyes)

Chapter 1 – Mission Impossible

Cam let go of Georgie's hand as they walked into the warehouse. She had no idea why he wanted to see Jason, but the precocious little boy had insisted on it. At five, Cameron Webber was a little spitfire just like his mother and apparently, had a lot on his mind. It was cold out, so they had only stayed at the park for fifteen minutes and he was unusually quiet, making her almost call Elizabeth who was almost finished her shift.

Milo smiled when he saw his girlfriend approach. "Hey! I thought you were going to the park."

"We did, but Cam insisted on talking to Jason."

"I'll take him."

Cam followed Milo down a hallway and then watched as Milo knocked.

"Yeah?" A tired Jason answered.

"You have a visitor."

"Who?"

The door pushed open and a stunned Jason was at a loss for words when Cam blurted out his name and ran towards him.

He chuckled as Cam jumped onto his lap with a big smile on his face. "Hello Cam. Is your mom here?"

"No."

"Does she know that you're here?"

"No. Georgie brought me."

Now, Jason is really curious. They didn't have a lot of contact anymore. Rumor had it that she was giving Lucky another chance even though their divorce was final. If he saw them when he was out and about, he would engage, but it was rare and he had had missed them more than he wanted to admit. He had always wished that Cam was his.

"What can I help you with?"

"Well, mommy is sad and I don't like to see her cry."

Jason leaned forward, concern etched on his face. "Did someone hurt her?"

Cam nodded sadly. "She told Aunt Emily her heart hurts and I don't know how to fix it."

Jason's face softened as Cam swallowed hard. "Go on."

He sighed. "Aunt Em thinks Lucky will make her smile again."

"And you don't?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't love him."

Jason was unconsciously rubbing Cam's back trying to comfort him. "I think your mom and Lucky are complicated, meaning that they've been through a lot."

Cam shrugged. "Her heart is hurt and daddy Lucky did that." It had been hard on Cam to watch them struggle.

"I'm sorry. What do you need me to do?"

"I heard mommy talking to Grams."

"You hear a lot, don't you?"

Cam smiled. "Uh—huh." Mommy always told him eavesdropping wasn't nice, but he couldn't help it if they talked to loud.

"Go on."

"She said that she doesn't love Lucky because someone stole her heart."

Jason's brow lifted. "Really?"

"Mommy says it's not nice to steal."

"Your mommy is right."

"That's why I need you to help me get it back."

Sonny was standing in the doorway smiling. Cam was a really cute kid.

"You want me to help your mom find her heart?"

"Uh—huh."

"Why do you think I can?" He hated that Elizabeth was sad.

"Because you are friends."

"We are?"

He nodded. "I heard mommy tell Aunt Em that you are more friends."

Sonny put his hand over his mouth and Jason shot him a look.

For the last few months, his life had not been his own. He had been covering for Sonny because he had knocked Sam up and he was exhausted from trying to keep up the ruse that the baby was his. Luckily, a few days ago, the secret had come out and he was finally done having to put up with the whiny and annoying woman who conned his partner. Cam was a nice distraction and now, he needed to know who had stolen Elizabeth's heart. She was always the one that got away. They had both made mistakes and his had been trying to bury his feelings, running away when things got dangerous. He just never wanted to see her hurt, but it seemed like that's what he always ended up doing. They always had such a push and pull and she was a reminder of a life he thought he could never have. If he were being honest, he'd have to admit that he had fallen in love with her after Lucky had supposedly died in the fire. When she slept with Zander, his heart broke, but he knew that she didn't regret it, because now she had Cam. They briefly tried to have relationship, but it was derailed because Sonny had to fake his death and Jason couldn't tell Elizabeth. That lie had cost him in so many ways. He turned to Courtney and Elizabeth married Ric, and the relationships both ended disastrously. Their timing was always off and they moved on with their lives, but he still tried to be there when she needed him. At some point, it was easier to just push his feelings aside since she usually chose Lucky over him anyway. Jason wasn't convinced that Elizabeth really wanted to be with him and he knew that she probably felt the same way about him. He understood her connection with the other man, but always felt like she was putting her faith in someone who was selfish and would never put her first or believe in her the way she deserved.

"We are more than friends." Just saying it almost made him smile.

"Then you'll help me make mommy happy?"

Cam was too cute for his own good. Jason didn't think he could say no if he wanted to. And while it would kill him to help Elizabeth be happy with someone else, as long as it wasn't Lucky, he would do what he could because Cam and Liz deserved some happiness.

"I'll do what I can."

Cam clapped his hands together.

Sonny moved forward. "Hi Cam. I'm Sonny."

Cam smiled. "Hi."

"I heard what you said and maybe I can help too."

"My mom needs all the help she can get," he said dramatically, making both men smile.

"What do you know about the man who stole mommy's heart."

Cam pretended to think. "Well, he's yummy."

Sonny chuckled. "Jason, are you writing this down?"

The enforcer rolled his eyes and shifted Cam in his lap so he could grab a paper and pencil.

"He said that the man was yummy," Sonny repeated.

"Like chocolate," Cam added for good measure.

Jason shook his head. "I got that."

"And he makes her heart percolate."

Sonny cracked up. "I think she said palpitate."

"That's what I said."

"Anything else?"

"He's taller than her."

"So, is most of mankind," Jason muttered.

"Well that's good," Sonny said.

"Yeah, cause she needs someone to reach stuff for her."

"Definitely. What else?"

"I think he's really strong cause he can pick her up and keep her safe."

Jason wrote it down. The guy already sounded like a nauseating do-gooder.

"Um and he listens good and is calm."

"He sounds perfect," Jason grumbled.

Milo appeared in the doorway. "Jason, I need you really quick."

The enforcer was glad for the break. The last thing he wanted was to hear more about Elizabeth's perfect man. "Cam, I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Sonny was starting to get a good picture of who Cam was describing, but he needed some confirmation. He sat in Jason's chair and picked up the pencil. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. He's quiet and has absperdays."

Sonny laughed when he pronounced it like it was all one word. This was priceless.

"Oh, and she says he likes to go really fast." Cam had listened carefully, because he wanted his mommy to smile again.

"Fast huh?"

"On a motorcycle. Do you have one?"

"No, I don't, but I happen to know that Jason does."

Cam's eyes got very big. He had forgotten. "Cool!"

"Yeah and he has absfordays too."

Cam didn't know what that was, but it was suspicious that Jason had one too.

"And between you and me, I think your mommy was talking about Jason."

A grin slowly lit up the little boy's face.

"Do you like Jason?"

Cam nodded his head vigorously. "He's nice and pushed me on the swings. Mommy used to smile when she saw him."

"Well, they are both stubborn and need our help. I think that we should keep it a secret and that I'm going to help you put a smile on both their faces. Is it a deal?" He felt like he owed it to Jason for putting up with Sam, even if it was going to piss off Carly, but since they were getting a divorce he didn't care.

Cam held out his hand and they shook. "Deal."

"Now, I'm going to write some stuff down to confuse him and then I'll have him take you to see your mommy."

"On his motorcycle?"

Sonny chuckled. "Maybe when you get bigger, but after all this is over, I'll make sure you get to sit on it."

Cam cheered just as Jason re-entered the room.

"What's going on?"

Sonny finished jotting down that the man had blonde hair and green eyes, not realizing who Jason was going to think it was. "Alright, the description is done. We'll get right on this."

"Thank you Mr. Sonny."

"You are welcome, Cam. Jason, why don't you escort him and Georgie to GH so you can pick up the package."

Jason shrugged. "Come on, Cam." He grabbed his keys, glancing at what else Sonny put on the list and then headed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz was shocked when she saw the trio approaching her. She turned to Johnny. "I guess he's here to pick you up." It still didn't explain why he was holding her son's hand as Cam talked a mile a minute.

Johnny was surprised to. "Can I get out of the chair now?" He was recovering from a car accident where he had gotten pretty banged up.

"No."

He pouted and she pinched his cheek, making Jason's eyes narrow. The closer he got, the more he began to think that maybe Johnny was the man Liz was pining after, especially after the wink he had just given her and the physical description fit. Asshole!

Johnny met his gaze and was surprised by all the shade. "What's his problem?"

Liz had noticed that Jason was especially tense too. "Who knows." Damn he looked good when he was pissed off. She involuntary shuddered and then fussed with Johnny again.

"Mommy, Mr. Jason drove us here."

"Well that was very nice of him. Did you thank him?"

Cam hugged Jason's legs. "Thank you."

Jason's demeanor softened. "You're welcome."

"Are you ready to go to Grams?"

"Yes!"

Georgie left and Liz said goodbye to Johnny.

"Now you behave and rest. I'll know if you don't."

Johnny grinned. "Maybe you should check on me later."

Epiphany was watching and started to chuckle. Jason looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel.

Just to mess with his boss, he tapped his cheek twice. Liz rolled her eyes, but gave him a peck on cheek.

"Thanks, babe."

Jason slightly growled. "Let's go."

"I'll push him to the curb," Epiphany said.

"Or off it into traffic," Jason mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I said, bye Cam. Elizabeth, it was nice to see you."

Liz nodded. She wasn't sure what it was that made her brain scramble whenever he was around. He just had it all going on. The jeans were just tight enough and he could wear a black t-shirt like no one else. Maybe it was his swagger or piercing blue eyes. Damn him. After all these years he still made her heart skip a beat.

Jason turned to go and then Cam cleared his throat, making him stop. "Cam?"

"You forgot something?"

"What's that?"

"You didn't kiss mommy on the cheek."

Everyone grinned except Jason and Liz who turned varying shades of red.

"Yeah Jason, you forgot the kiss. Wait—should I be jealous?" Johnny asked.

Liz rubbed her hands on the side of her jeans. "You don't have too."

"Yes he does mommy."

Epiphany shrugged when she locked eyes with the baffled nurse.

Jason took an awkward step forward and then quickly kissed her on the cheek. "Bye." Her hair smelled like lavender and he wanted to tug on it while she was screaming… That's it. He was officially losing his mind.

"See you later," she said before grabbing her son's hand. His aftershave hung in her nostrils and another scent that was uniquely Jason. She didn't know whether to kiss her son or punish him for life.

Jason shot Johnny a look and then hurried to get the elevator. He and Johnny really needed to have a talk.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny called Francis into his office. "What do you know about Elizabeth and Jason's relationship?"

"You mean lack thereof?"

"Well, I know their history, but I didn't think they were in touch since before he married Courtney."

"There were times they connected on and off. For the most part, they stay away from each other. Why?"

"Cam was here earlier and asked Jason to help him find some man that made his mommy's heart percolate."

Francis chuckled. "He's such a cute kid."

"Well, he described Jason to a tee who is clueless because he's so dense. When he had to leave the room, I changed the list we were creating to throw him off. I said the guy had blonde hair and green eyes."

Francis choked on his coffee. "Are you trying to get Johnny killed?"

"What?" Sonny's eyes grew big. "Shit. I sent Jason to pick him up."

Francis called Jason, but there was no answer. "Damn." He called Milo. "Has Jason come back yet?"

"No. I don't know what is taking him so long."

"Find him. It's an emergency."

"I'm on it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny frowned, even after trying to goad Jason about Elizabeth several times, his friend didn't bite. His grip on the steering wheel was giving Johnny pause, clearly Jason was pissed and he had no idea why. His phone buzzed and he started to answer it, but Jason shot him a look.

"Don't answer it." His phone was practically burning up in his pocket and he figured whoever it was decided to call Johnny instead.

"Okay… Jeez."

Once again he was given the silent treatment and went back to his thoughts. Maybe Jason was mad because he had to cover for him. It wasn't his fault that a deranged Carly had run him off the road after she found out about Sam. He had tried to avoid the lunatic, but she had to be one of the worst drivers ever.

Across town, the guys had finally caught sight of Jason on a traffic camera and Francis grabbed his keys.

"I'm coming with you," Sonny said, knowing where Jason was probably headed.

Milo stepped forward. "Me too." They would probably need all of them to hold Jason back.

"Max, you're holding down the fort," Sonny said as they ran for the car.

He shrugged and plopped into a chair, not understanding what the hell was going on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason pulled into a driveway and shut the truck off. When he got out, Johnny was a little panicked. They were at a safe house and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why Jason was tripping.

He glanced at his phone as his boss came around the back of the car. There was a text from Francis that said, "Run."

"What the fuck?" he muttered. There was no way in hell he could run right now and he didn't have his gun. "Shit."

Jason went to open the door and Johnny pushed the lock button for which he received a glare.

"What is your problem?"

Jason pushed the unlock button on the remote and Johnny quickly pressed his. "Johnny…"

"No. I'm not getting out of this car until you tell me what the hell is going on." Right now, it was his safe place.

"Touch that lock again and I'll break your fingers before I put a bullet in your head."

"How you lost your mind?"

"You know what you did!"

The fury in Jason's eyes shocked Johnny.

"No I don't. Why don't you just ask me instead of going fucking psycho on me. Is this about Carly?"

"Dammit Johnny! You did the one thing that I can never forgive you for. You know what she means to me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Johnny threw up his hands and Jason took advantage of his distraction and pressed the remote and jerked the door open. Before Johnny knew it, he was yanked to a standing position and shoved against the side of the car. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm so glad you guys liked the first chapter. I was only intending 2 chapters, but I made it longer and now it will be 3.

Chapter 2

Francis raced towards the safe house with Milo following close behind them.

"Do you think he'd kill him?" Francis asked.

"I don't know. When it comes to Elizabeth, Jason is not always rational."

"I almost feel sorry for Johnny."

Sonny chuckled nervously. "I bet he'll never tease Jason about her again." Johnny was one of their best men, so he really hoped that Jason wouldn't do too much damage, but Johnny teased him a lot and frankly had it coming.

"I'm surprised that Jason took it to this length."

"You should have seen him in the office. He kept making little comments that Cam didn't pick up. He's jealous. Jason has been under a lot of stress lately." Usually, the enforcer didn't let his jealously show.

"You think? No disrespect, but having him claim to be Sam's baby's father was driving him crazy."

Sonny sighed. "This Elizabeth thing probably sent him over the edge. I have given him some bad advice in the past. Hopefully, I can make it up to him."

"Did you think she was that bad for him?"

"Jason would lose focus when she was around and Liz wasn't the biggest fan of the danger after Cam was born. They were both trying to do the right thing and were unhappy because of it. I can't remember the last time he was truly happy."

"Elizabeth is good for Jason. He needs someone who is lighter and will help him relax. Besides, she's one of the most loyal people that I know."

"That is true. I think I had Carly yapping in my ear too much."

They turned into the driveway where Jason now had a gun against Johnny's temple.

"Shit."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few minutes before.

"How long?" Jason asked.

Their hands were locked on each other's neck.

"Jason you need to back the fuck off."

"You don't even like being in a committed relationship, but you go after her?"

A light clicked on in Johnny's head. "Is this about Elizabeth?"

"Stop acting like you don't know why I'm angry."

"I flirt with everyone."

"That's your problem. You don't know when to stop. She's in love with you."

Johnny was stunned speechless for a minute. "Did she tell you that?"

"Cam did."

Now Johnny was pissed that Jason had involved a child in this nonsense. "Did you confront him?"

"No. He came to me to help Elizabeth be happy again."

"Look man, you have stalked her for years and then pushed her away too many times to count. Don't blame me because your head is up your ass. If you want Elizabeth, then fight for her, but don't blame me because you're a fucking idiot." He blamed her too, because she went on like he didn't exist too and never fought to be with Jason. They were both doing him in.

"So what? You thought you'd just step in and be her hero."

Any other guy would have known better to stop and not goad Jason when he was being this irrational, but not Johnny. He decided that Jason needed to be taught a lesson. "Somebody had too. You sure as hell wouldn't. And let me tell you, she is definitely worth the effort." A slow smirk crept onto Johnny's face, implying something more, and an animalistic growl rose from the Jason's core and he whipped out his gun and put it against Johnny's temple.

"Jason! Put that away right now!" Sonny demanded.

Francis and Milo started to run and then screeched to a halt right next to them.

Johnny watched as Jason went from being irate to almost despondent, like in that moment he had given up.

"I don't know why she wants you, but I swear to God that if you hurt her. I will end you on the spot."

"So you're okay with this?"

Sonny frowned, wondering why Johnny was playing along as Francis just shook his head.

"She doesn't want me. She wants you." He put his gun away and got in the car and took off, leaving them staring at the dust that lingered in the air.

"Are you insane?" Francis said.

Johnny rubbed his neck. "What? He was being an asshole. It serves him right."

"You are supposed to be his friend and now he thinks you went behind his back and took the woman he has been in love with for years and that he has to live with it."

Johnny grimaced. "I didn't think of it like that."

"That's your problem, you never do."

Sonny sighed. "We need to move fast. Milo, take Johnny to the airport."

Johnny groaned.

"You're going to the island for a few days to recover. I at least owe you a vacation for what Carly did and I don't want Jason hunting you down tonight."

Johnny grinned. "Sarina, here I come." There was cocktail waitress that he was totally in lust with there.

"Use protection and stay out of trouble."

"Yes sir."

They left and Francis and Sonny stayed to talk.

"Now what?"

He made a call to Jason who didn't pick up, so he left a message. "Jason, tomorrow night I need you to go to Antonelli's at 6:00. Elizabeth wants to talk to you about Cameron. She's worried about him. Don't let her down and dress up please."

He dialed Liz.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Sonny?"

She put her hand over her heart. Sonny never called her. "Is he hurt? Where is he?"

"Elizabeth, settle down. He's fine and wants to talk to you about Cameron?"

"Is this about today? I'm so sorry he had Georgie take him to the warehouse." Liz didn't know what was discussed, but she did at least know that much. Unfortunately, Cam had refused to tell her anything and she wanted to strangle him.

"It's okay. He's just concerned. Can you meet him at Antonelli's at 6:00 tomorrow night?"

"I'll be there."

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

She hung up the phone, wondering what was going on. "I have nothing to wear," she whispered before running to her closet.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason headed to Jake's and went straight to the bar. "Give me a bottle of whisky."

Coleman whistled under his breath and placed one on the counter in front of him.

Jason took it to a table in the corner and sat in a booth and started to drink. It wasn't just that it was Johnny, but more that it wasn't him. She was over him and he realized that he had lost his chance. His attention was suddenly diverted. God he hated Christmas. It looked like someone had threw up green, red, and gold, inside the bar. Besides, it reminded him of his favorite Christmas freak, Elizabeth. All roads led back to her and no matter how much he tried to forget her, he couldn't. Italy was ruined now because of the light that would remind him of her. Jake's was ruined because it was where they first met. Forget about Vista Point where they shared a kiss. Damn her! She was like his kryptonite.

Coleman could tell it was going to be a long night. Jason was hell bent on getting drunk which meant that he would have to buy new furniture, something he hated. Cursing under his breath, he grabbed his phone and dialed Francis's number.

"Hello?"

"It's Coleman. Jason has already had a half a bottle of whisky in the last fifteen minutes.

"Shit. I'll be right there."

"Hurry up before he picks a fight."

"I'm on my way."

By the time Francis got there, Jason was in rare form and had already broken two pool sticks.

Francis watched him sway. "Jason."

"She hates me, Francis."

Realizing it was over a woman, Coleman made a snap decision. "I'm going to clear everyone out. If he cries, it will ruin his reputation." Coleman stood in the middle of room. "Alright, everyone out."

There were grumbles and the sound of chairs sliding.

"Lock up," Coleman said before closing the door.

"She doesn't hate you."

"It has never been the same since she told me she hated me when she married Ric. If I had just fought for her, he would have never put his slimy hands on her."

"Why didn't you?"

"It was complicated and she said we were done. I believed her."

"Women say all sorts of things when they are mad."

"You don't know Elizabeth. She was very convincing."

He had such a pathetic look on his face that Francis had to turn away for a second so Jason couldn't see his smirk. The enforcer was totally twisted and no one would probably ever believe he'd be this messed up.

"Johnny betrayed me."

"Jason…"

"I can't watch her be with someone else again, especially someone close to me. I just can't."

"Sonny left me a message."

Jason sat in a chair. "For what?"

"Elizabeth wants to see you tomorrow night."

Jason groaned. "She's trying to kill me."

"It's about Cameron."

"I can't keep doing this, Francis."

"Just hear her out okay? You need to talk. Maybe you should just stop running and let her know how you feel."

"What about Johnny?"

"Screw him. You saw her first."

Jason's glassy eyes twinkled. "Fuck Johnny."

Francis grinned. "It's settled. Now, I'm taking your drunk ass home now."

Jason sighed. "Can I talk to Elizabeth now?"

"Oh hell no. You'll say something stupid. You're going to go sleep it off and then tomorrow night, you're going to sweep her off of her feet."

"Fine."

Francis helped him up and with much effort, got him in the car. Jason owed him big time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny sat across from Francis in his office. "How's he doing this morning?"

"It was brutal last night. Jason was whiny, bordering on obnoxious, and I even thought I saw him pout."

Sonny chuckled. "That good?"

"I can't wait until tonight is over. They better get their act together. I don't want months of him moping. If I have to lock them inside a safe house together, I will."

"I wouldn't stop you. I have to run an errand."

"Okay."

Sonny headed to General Hospital to get a feel on Elizabeth's state of mind regarding Jason. When he got there, he saw her walking down a hallway and followed her. She slipped inside a room and Sonny heard her talking to someone.

"Robin, maybe I shouldn't go tonight. It will just bring up old feelings and Jason doesn't feel that way about me anymore."

"And you know that how?"

"I think he's with Sam."

Robin made a gurgling noise. "You haven't heard the news on that?"

"No."

"It was a lie to cover for the fact that the baby is Sonny's."

"Holy shit. Carly must have freaked."

"That's how Johnny got hurt."

Liz's eyes grew big. "Get out! How do I miss all this stuff?"

"Because you are all about Camster."

"True. So he's not with Sam?"

"Nope. From what I could gather, he can't stand her."

Liz plopped into a chair. "Wow."

"So you need to hop on that."

Liz laughed. "Trust me, it has always been my fantasy. So, basically Sonny couldn't keep it in his pants and it turns out Jason isn't a manwhore who sleeps with women who look like hookers."

Sonny made a strangled noise from the hallway and Liz got up to check it out.

He scrambled away as an amused Epiphany watched from the doorway, two rooms down. The floor was wet, so his arms were flailing as he slipped and slid. When he skirted towards her, she pushed him into a room just as Elizabeth's head appeared in the hallway. Piph waved.

"Almost done," Liz said.

"That's fine."

When she had disappeared, Piph turned to face Sonny.

"Want to explain what that was about?"

Sonny made a face. "Not really."

Piph chuckled. "Do I need to school you in eavesdropping?"

"Maybe. So, you probably overhear a lot right?"

Piph nodded, wondering where he was going with this.

"Do you think that Elizabeth is into Jason?"

"Is the sky blue?" Most of the time, when they would run into each other, Piph almost blushed because of their eye sex.

Sonny grinned. "Excellent."

Her head tilted. "What are you up to?"

"Just a little matchmaking."

She smiled. "Excellent. The coast is clear. You better leave and don't fall and mess up the floor please."

He flashed her a dimple and looked out into the hallway and then made a run for it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason buttoned his dress shirt. Only for Elizabeth would he put on dress shoes. He hated wearing anything but jeans. After fumbling a few times due to his nervousness, he took a look in the mirror and messed with his hair before tucking the shirt in and latching his belt. It was cold outside, so he grabbed his suit jacket and made his way downstairs.

"You clean up nice," Sonny said looking up from the paper.

"Thanks."

"Breathe Jason."

The enforcer looked flustered and slightly bewildered.

"You need to flirt with her and show her your swagger."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Maybe you need to do that, but Elizabeth just likes it when I'm myself."

"The point is to go out of your way to show her you'll fight and want to make her feel special. You can do that in your own way, but don't just sit there and make her do the work. You always say you're not as good with words so show her."

Jason got what he was saying. "Can we never have this conversation again?"

Sonny grinned.

"If you handle your business, you won't have to," Francis said as he strode towards them. He was driving Jason there.

Jason rolled his eyes, wishing everyone else would mind their own business.

"Let's go, Romeo. We need to steal Johnny's girl."

Jason groaned. "Please don't mention him again."

Francis chuckled.

"Have fun," Sonny said. "I'll wait up for you."

Jason stopped walking. "Francis, can you please have the locks changed?"

"I'll get right on that."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth stepped out of the cab and then walked into the restaurant. She was nervous and wished that Jason hadn't of picked some place fancy. It was totally not his style.

"Follow me," the hostess said before leading her to a small room.

Elizabeth froze in the doorway. There were candles everywhere and soft music was playing. "Wow." Her body tensed when she sensed him behind her.

"You like it?" Jason asked.

Turning on her heel, she faced him. "Yes. I'm just surprised. You look nice."

"You look beautiful."

She gnawed on her lip. The man is sex on his stick and he probably isn't even trying. "Thank you."

He brushed past her, making her arm tingle and then held out a chair and she sat.

"I have to admit that I was surprised when Sonny said you wanted to talk to me."

A brief look of surprise flickered on his face before he could mask it, realizing he had been played.

"You didn't ask me here to talk about Cameron?"

Jason shook his head. "No. I thought you asked me for that reason."

Elizabeth stared blankly for a moment. "We've been had."

A slow smile eased onto his face. "We might as well make the best of it."

"You don't mind?"

"Honestly, I've missed you."

"Me too."

The waitress entered the room and put an appetizer on the table and then disappeared.

"Sonny?"

"I think so. Cameron might have had something to do with it too."

"What do you mean?"

"He came to see us that day. He's worried about you."

Liz was shocked. "My five-year-old son came to you to ask what?"

"He wanted me to help get your heart back from the guy who stole it so you'd be happy."

The color drained from her face. "I think I'm officially mortified." If Cameron wasn't so damn cute, he'd be grounded for the rest of his life.

"Don't be. I want you to be happy too. Unfortunately, I almost killed Johnny because I thought you were in love with him."

"Johnny O'Brien?"

"Yes."

Liz dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"Johnny is a slut. I wouldn't go out with him. Besides, he's your best friend."

"Good to know."

"Did you hurt him?"

Jason sighed. "No. Sonny stopped me."

She wiped her hands after taking a bite of bruschetta. "Why?"

He looked confused. "Why did he stop me?"

"No. Why did you care enough to want to hurt him?"

"I have always cared about you."

She fiddled with the remnants of her food. They had both done a great job of pretending that they could live without one another, so she wasn't sure how to feel.

He watched the emotion play out on her face and wondered where her head was at.

"I hope Cameron didn't give you a hard time."

"He was fine. He's a great kid."

She nodded, suddenly feeling awkward. Jason could feel the shift as well and wasn't sure what to do about it and then an idea popped into his mind to lighten the mood.

"Did you buy another ugly tree this year?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't you diss my tree."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Everyone deserves to be loved on Christmas."

"I take it that it was the last tree left in the lot or did you find it on a curb?"

"Very funny,"

"Paper chains?"

She nodded. "Of course. It's a Webber tradition."

He chuckled. "Does Cam like it?"

She rolled her eyes. "He thinks it's hideous, but doesn't insult it in front of me."

The waitress set down their meal and poured some wine for Elizabeth before leaving. She had been given detailed instructions that she shouldn't interrupt unless she had too.

"This looks delicious," Liz said before taking a bite of her seafood pasta.

Jason cut into his steak and took a bite. For a while, they just ate and didn't say much. When they were finally done, their plates were taken away.

Jason stood. "Elizabeth, will you dance with me?"

She nodded and then placed her small hand into his and he led her a few steps away.

"It has been a long time," he said softly.

"Yeah."

She felt like a nervous school girl as Jason's hand slid down her back and then his thumb rubbed circles on her back. Their gaze was locked as their eyes dueled in silence, each wondering if the other was feeling the same way. Jason drew her closer and Elizabeth's arms slowly rose and then she clasped her hands together behind his neck. Slowly his head moved down and she pushed up on her toes to meet him. His breath skipped across her lips as he paused before pressing his against them. What started out as gentle grew more and more passionate as Jason walked her backwards, plundering her mouth as they stumbled. He roughly fisted her hair as their tongues dueled and then he lifted her so she was sitting on the table and they kissed wildly until she started to fall backwards and they broke apart like they had come out of trance, both breathing heavily.

He swallowed hard as he saw the tears in her eyes and immediately retreated and helped her down. "Elizabeth…"

She burst into tears and ran out, leaving a stunned Jason behind.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I really appreciate them. There always has to be a little angst with Liason lol.

Chapter 3

Jason ran out into the main restaurant and through the doorway, making it to the street just in time to see Elizabeth jump into a cab. "Damn!" This was all wrong. He still wasn't sure what had happened. It seemed like she wanted to kiss him. For two blocks he walked in the cold air with Milo slowly following him in the car. The guard had seen Elizabeth make a run for it and he felt sorry for his boss who looked like he had just been hit by a truck.

Then he saw a metallic glint and punched the gas pedal, squealing the tires which gained Jason's attention. The enforcer's eyes lifted and he just knew he was a dead man. The echo of the gun shot pierced the air and Jason tried to take cover, but there was nowhere to hide.

Milo held his arm out the window and fired as he screeched to a halt next to Jason who quickly dove into the car.

"Are you hit?"

Jason shook his head. "No."

They sped away, not stopping until they got to the penthouse. Milo didn't care about how many laws he had probably broken.

As they rode up in the elevator, his boss was despondent. Milo made sure to get him inside safely before leaving. It had been a while since he had seen Jason in such bad shape.

"Milo."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

After Milo left, Jason plopped onto the couch and put his head in his hands as he thought about what had transpired with Elizabeth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz ran into the hospital and pulled Epiphany from the nurse's station.

"What in the world is going on?" She could tell that Elizabeth had been crying.

"I need you to talk me down from the ledge."

"What happened?"

Liz started pacing back and forth. "I went to dinner with Jason and I panicked."

Piph took a seat. "Tell me everything.

Elizabeth explained what had lead up to their make out session.

"Wow! That must have been some kiss." Epiphany was happy that Liz seemed to be finally given in to her feelings towards Jason.

"It was insanely good."

"Then why did you run?"

Liz groaned. "I laid back onto the table like a total ho. I think if he had kept kissing me, I would have let him take me right there." Her face flushed red and Epiphany giggled. "It's not funny. He probably thinks that I hate him."

"Elizabeth, do you want Jason?"

She nodded slowly.

"Talk to me." Epiphany needed to understand where her head was at.

"We went from barely acknowledging each other to full out groping each other in a public place. I've spent so many years pretending that he didn't mean anything to me, that I could just forget everything about our past. Jason was always a fantasy; one that I never thought would come true. Tonight—tonight was so many years in the making and I was overwhelmed. What do I do? He probably hates me."

"I seriously doubt that man hates you. If you talk to him, he'll understand. You owe it to yourself to go for what you want. You settled for Ric and Lucky and now it's time to choose someone for the right reasons instead of the wrong ones."

Liz nodded. "You're right. We've wasted too much time already."

"Go talk to him."

Piph had just led her back to the nurse's station when Emily ran up to them in a tizzy.

"Emily. What's wrong?"

Tears were streaming down the younger woman's face.

"I came here to see if Jason was admitted." Since it happened in such a public place, she thought maybe someone had called for an ambulance.

"Jason? What do you know?"

"There was a news report that someone tried to kill him tonight."

Liz thought she was going to be sick. "Did you try the penthouse?"

"Yes, but no one answered."

Liz took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. "Emily, I'll call you if I find him."

Emily and Piph watched as Liz ran for the elevator.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Liz got to the penthouse, she frantically banged on the door, but there was no answer. "Damn. Jason, where are you?"

She waited a few minutes and tried again and when he didn't open the door, she sullenly walked to the elevator and got on as tears streamed down her face. Her emotions were all over the place. Was he hurt? Did he need her? Their past flashed before her eyes as she remembered finding him in the snow all those years before as a shiver quaked her body. He had to be okay.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason slid the glass door to his balcony open and walked back into his living room. The cold air had help clear his head and he knew what he had to do. Tomorrow morning, he'd go to her after she had some time to process what had happened and he would plead his case. If she decided to really take a chance with him, there were so many things that needed to happen. Guards would have to be assigned and Elizabeth's apartment situation would probably have to change so that they could protect her and Cam sufficiently. He was the type of person who needed order, so now his mind was filled with to do lists, because protecting his family meant everything. A slight smile etched onto his face as those last words filtered through his mind—family. It sounded so nice. Could he even dare to think that he even deserved to have them in his life after all he had done as an enforcer? His hand rubbed against his face and then he tried to shake off the doubt. He will let her know what he wants, but this is ultimately Elizabeth's choice because she has everything to lose. A shiver ran through his body as he realized he had everything to lose if they moved forward to.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cam listened to his mom cry and decided it was time to take action. Adults were very frustrating. He grabs the phone and presses the numbers that are listed on the refrigerator note.

"Georgie?"

"Hey Cam." She was at Milo's apartment in the towers. "Is everything alright?"

"No. Mommy is upset and we need Jason's help."

Georgie sighed. "Cam…"

"Please…"

She was a sucker for his cute little face and voice. Besides, Elizabeth deserves some happiness. "Alright, I'll have Milo give me a ride, but we have to leave a note."

"Okay."

He crept downstairs and waited by front of the window until Georgie showed up. There was only one more day until Christmas and he was determined to help his mom. He just knew that Santa was going to get him something extra special for his efforts.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason yanked his door open and frowned. He swore someone had knocked. His gaze travelled down until he locked eyes with Cameron. "Cam? What are you doing here?"

"Georgie and Milo brought me."

He shook his head and Cam walked past him.

"Where is your mom?"

"At home."

"Does she know that you're here?"

Cam shook his head.

"Cam, she's going to be so worried."

"We left a note on the door."

He motioned for him to sit on the couch. "How can I help you?" The quicker he helped him, the faster he could get him home so Liz wouldn't be upset.

"Well, did you find the guy who stole mommy's heart?"

Jason studied him for a moment and then slightly smiled. "Why do I have the feeling you already know the answer to that?"

Cam shrugged.

"I'm—I'm the one who stole your mom's heart."

Cam slowly smiled. "Do you want to give it back?"

"No."

"We come together."

"I know that you are a package deal."

"Does that mean you want to date us?"

Jason smiled. "If that's okay with you…"

Cam launched himself into Jason's arms and then threw his hands around the older man's neck as he gave him a big hug.

Jason relished it as he realized what he had missed. Cam is such a good kid and he wants to make him happy. Elizabeth had done a great job.

"Do you have any juice?" Cam asked as his grip loosened.

"Let's go see what I've got."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth wiped her eyes and then walked to Cam's room. "Baby, it's time for bed." When he didn't answer, she searched the room and then went downstairs. "Cam!"

She moved into the kitchen and then felt panic start to build. "Cameron Steven Webber!" Nothing. She rushed into the living room and then saw the paper on the door.

"Dear Mommy, I went to see the man who stole your heart so you will be happy, Love Cam." She knew it was Georgie's writing. Grabbing her keys, she put on her coat and then rushed to the car and jumped inside.

After one mile, her car sputtered and she moved to the side of the road. "Damn. Not now!" she yelled. Smoke billowed from under the hood and tears started to well up. Getting out, she looked around and then decided to walk. She hurried to get down the dark street and then hit some black ice and started to slide, yelping as she fell into an old snow bank. "My life sucks," she muttered before trying to push herself up. After much effort, she got to her feet and tried to brush the snow off. Pulling out her phone she cursed under her breath when she realized that it was dead. Looking up, she yelled, "What next? Can you give me a break?"

A flake of snow hit her in the forehead and she growled. "Stupid Santa!"

Max drove down the street to Elizabeth's house to check on her per Jason's request. When he noticed Elizabeth's car, he slowed down and frowned when he didn't see her in it. Slowly, he turned around and then inched down the street until he the person he had seen walking. He pulled over and then rushed towards her. "Elizabeth?"

How had she not heard the car? She groaned when she realized her brain was stuck on Jason. As she turned she saw Max barreling towards her as his arms flailed wildly. The force of his body sent them flying and he just managed to flip them around before they hit a snow bank so he took the brunt of the fall.

"I'm having déjà vu," she said after wiping some snow off her face, her damp hair clinging to her cheeks.

"Are you alright?"

"I think I might have hurt my ankle."

He tried pushing her off of him and she winced. "Alright, I'm going to roll you onto your back and then I'll get up and help you."

"Okay."

After some maneuvering, he was able to help her stand.

"Can you walk on it?"

She tried to move forward and yelped.

"Stay here."

Max pulled the car up and then opened her door before picking her up and sliding her inside. Once she was secured, he got in and started to turn the car around.

"No. Can you take me to the Towers, please? Cam is there."

"Sure."

"Sorry about hurting you."

"It's okay. I had already slipped once before."

"Jason sent me to check on you."

Liz rolled her eyes. "You meant spy on me?"

Max smirked. "He cares about you. I hope you feel the same way."

"I do."

"Finally—I mean I'm glad to hear that."

Liz grinned, pleased that at least there were a few people who wanted them together. She pulls out her phone and texts Emily to let her know that Jason is fine.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cam hummed as he munched on some cheese and crackers as Sonny and Jason raptly watched.

"I think he's my new favorite person," Sonny said.

"I'm sure Max will be crushed."

Cam smiled a toothy grin, making the crime boss chuckle. "Mr. Sonny, Jason wants to date us."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Where are you going on your first date?"

"Chucky Cheese!"

Sonny grinned. "I think Jason will love that."

Jason had no idea what that was, but he could tell by Sonny's tone that it must be something horrible.

"I love it."

Jason's brow rose as he watched Cameron pause to think. Trouble…

"Mommy likes presents and chocolate."

"Thanks for the tip."

"And maybe you get her asperdays. She loves them."

Jason frowned.

"I'll tell you later," Sonny said.

There was banging on the door. "It's probably Max," Jason said. He had yet to receive a text reporting back.

Sonny hurried over to it and pulled it open.

When Jason saw a frazzled Elizabeth in his arms, he quickly took her from him. "What happened?"

She shivered. "We fell."

"How?"

"Well, the first time I fell after my car died and then Max saw me and he slipped and knocked me down and I twisted my ankle."

Jason grimaced. Santa was definitely bringing a Liz a new car. Max grinned as he read his boss's mind.

"I'll go take care of it."

"Thanks!"

Sonny motioned for Cam. "I'm taking him across the hall for some dessert."

"Can I go, mommy?"

Jason was still holding her.

"Yes, but we need to have a serious talk later about you leaving the house without my permission."

"Okay, mommy."

Jason took her upstairs to his bathroom and sat her on the counter. "You need to get out of these wet clothes."

He retrieved a towel and then peeled off her coat. "Your cheeks are red."

"I'm cold."

Stepping in between her legs, he enveloped her in his arm and she snuggled into his warmth. "How do you want to do this?"

"Do you have a shirt I can wear?"

"Yeah."

When he pulled away, she immediately regretted asking because she missed his heat, but he quickly returned and handed her a shirt and sweat pants.

"Turn around," she said because she is bra-less.

When he was safely facing the shower, she quickly took off her shirt and put the other one on. "Okay."

Jason carefully removed her sneaker and grimaced when he saw her bruised ankle and then realized how cold she must be. Once he removed her shoes and socks, he helped her stand and got her jeans off and replaced them.

"I don't think they'll stay up."

"You need to get warm."

He swept her off her feet and moved her to his bed which he had already turned down. Once she was covered, he started to go get some ice, but she stopped him.

"Don't leave. We need to talk."

"Slide over."

She did as she was told and Jason moved next to her and she snuggled against his warm body.

"I've waited a long time to get you here."

She grinned. "Silly. Jason, what do you want?"

"I know this must seem like it came out of nowhere, but I want you and Cam in my life. Nothing makes sense without you. Do you think you can handle that?"

A tear ran down her cheek. "Yes."

"I want to take care of you and I know that I should have told you this a long time ago, but I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Everything—of keeping you safe and making you happy. Being with me will change everything."

"Love is a risk. I tried safe and that really didn't work out for me."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

His lips brushed against her temple. "Thank you."

Cam ran into the room. "Mr. Sonny said I'm on the good list."

Liz smiled as she watched him climb onto the bed. "You are on the best list, because you made mommy very happy."

Cam snuggled into her back. Santa had given him the best gift ever and he would never forget it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz laughed as Cam passed out in the middle of his presents. It had been a whirlwind of a morning with Cam waking up at the crack of dawn. Somehow, Jason had managed to get extra gifts for Cam and score some last minute favorites. And she couldn't believe that Jason had brought her an SUV which was sitting in the parking lot with a big bow on it.

He sat beside her and pulled her into his side. She turned into and then got on her knees and held his face. Their mouths fused as their tongues mated and then he moved her onto his lap.

"I love you, Elizabeth."

"You do?"

He nodded.

"Oh Jason, I love you too."

"Will you move in with me?"

"Yes."

Cam grinned. Operation make mommy happy was now complete. Now, he wanted a baby brother and he knew just the jolly man to make it happen.

The End

A/N – I really hope you liked this story. I just wanted some Liason cuteness. Hope you all have a wonderful New Year and thank you so much for supporting my writing. It means a lot to me!


End file.
